1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible, detachable, adjustable portable top for cycles and, a detachable, adjustable support means, comprising a multipurpose top cover which protects the rider from the elements. As it will be made obvious in the description, hereinafter, this invention can be utilized for a number of other useful purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of "canopies" and other shade structures have been invented to provide cyclists with overhead protection against the elements and, some additional structures have been introduced which provide protection at the side, front, and/or rear of cyclists. However, there is an obvious need for a device which provides the functional ability to withstand the demands of faster traveling cycles, as even some bicycles have the ability to reach higher speeds in this era. There is also a need for a device which provides an array of functions for travelers, i.e., cyclists and motorists, to enhance their ability to transport more items and to accommodate their desire for a portable table and/or carrier.